Roses and Red Ribbons
by Elle DeVarquez
Summary: It's 1974, and a new student goes to Hogwarts with the famous Mauraders: the same year as them, at least. What happens when house loyalties get mixed with feelings? SBOC LEJP R&R please! Humor in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, etc. It's just something I do for a living… You know, write stories about other people's inventions. I just don't own anything J.K. Rowling made first. Oh, and Selene is my invention, no stealing.

CHAPTER ONE: Of Roses and Red Ribbons, Also Concerning Adoptions

Selene yawned, pulling herself out of bed reluctantly. It was close to the last day of summer break at the local middle school, it would start bright and early – seven – in the morning, and she had to get her sleeping schedule settled. With another yawn, she pulled the black bedcovers up to the edge of her green satin pillows, not caring how badly it looked, and started wobbling down the stairs.

Okay, so today was July 31. Big deal. Summer was nearly up, and she had nothing to do to celebrate such a sad day. Her plans were, well, nothing. Her friends were all busy with their 'last minute' school shopping, and her parents were going to be out at work all day. The Weitzel household was quiet as it could be, with Selene creeping down the staircase without saying a word, just listening to the echoing of the floorboards. She sighed, stepping off the final stair with a fake gusto, and made her way to the front door, still in her pajamas.

There was no doubt the Weitzels were rich, there was proof of it everywhere. The house they lived in – as big as a mansion. Never mind the fact that Selene always had whatever she wanted. In fact, you could call her a spoiled brat. She didn't flaunt it, but she had it. She knew that there would be one time in the future where her parents wouldn't be around to get her whatever struck her fancy, so she'd have to get used to life without them.

Exiting the front door, she started the long walk down the garden path to the mailbox. Her mother reveled in her gardening ability, the only pathway to the house being through the middle of all the daisies and lilies, which happened to be her favorite flowers – aside from roses. But, from their location in London, roses couldn't be grown – and live – in her garden. The path was hand-placed by her father himself. As she neared the end of the garden, she watched the mailbox get closer at the end of the road that ran a different direction than the road. Climbing down the last few steps, she opened the gate on the side of the road, moving a few feet to the mailbox. Selene popped open the flimsy metal, gazing inside. There lay a few letters, one wrapped in a scroll with a red ribbon, the bud of a rose sticking out. Selene reached in, pulling out the scroll-like-rolled letter – it was from David, she could tell by the rose and ribbon.

David Anderson had been going out with her for about a year now, and always had this habit of sending her letters with roses and red ribbons. They always arrived on holidays or days that he thought needed celebrating – which, apparently, was today. Selene grinned, taking the rose out of the scroll, and bringing it to her nose, running through the gate without closing it. She'd read the letter when she got back to her room, where she could smile and laugh at his writing alone.

When she finally got to the house, she ran in, barely closing the door as she skipped stairs on her way up to her room, sliding on the slick hardwood floor of the hallway, turning into her room and collapsing on her bed. She pulled away the red ribbon, placing it on her night table – she would put it in the drawer later with the rest of them. With another, larger grin, she unrolled the paper.

_Hey Oli,_

_How're you? It's been a while since I've been able to talk to you – being in France and all. I just got back this morning, the parents decided to let me drop off the letter before going home. Surprising, right? Well, anyways, I know it's coming up to the last day of summer (Only a week more!), but I have something worse to add – and I'm sorry about this ahead of time. See, while I was in Brest – you know, near the ocean – I met this really amazing girl at the beach. Her name was, well you don't need to know this. I think it's better off for both of us – you and me, I mean – if we just split up for now. See, the thing is, this girl…hell, never mind, I'm not going to explain it._

_Love always,_

Dave 

With blurry eyes, she looked in disbelief at the scribble he called a signature. He couldn't do this – not so close to her debut in seventh grade – she had daydreamed of the day she walked into the new school with Dave at her side, as her boyfriend. But this, this couldn't be. With a sigh, she looked up at the ceiling. As her avó (A/N: Grandmother in Portuguese) would say – if he doesn't want to be with her, there would always be someone else to pamper her. She smiled again, opening her window. It had just occurred to her that it was a beautiful day out, and that she should let the sun in. With a sigh, she pulled herself out of bed and to her closet, which she always left open. She picked out a pair of jeans and a low-dip black tank top that was crafted to look and feel like a corset. And with that, she got dressed.

* * *

**Weitzel Manor, 6 o'clock PM**

* * *

Selene ran down the stairs at the sound of the door opening, with a huge smile on her face, as she ran into her mother, giving her a hug.

"How was work, mama?" said Selene through the fabric of her mother's coat.

Karina Weitzel smiled widely, hugging her daughter back.

"Wonderful – and your day alone?"

Selene shrugged, "Good."

She let her mother go into the living room, and then followed her into the kitchen. She had already made dinner, her basic beef with a side of macaroni – also her specialty. She had already set the table as well, for her father was gone for the weekend. Her mother sat down at one end of the large oak table, while Selene sat at the other end. They ate in silence for a few moments, when there was a pecking sound at the window above the sink. Selene looked up, seeing an owl perching on the outside of the window, with a letter in its beak. She jumped up; opening the window and taking the letter from the owl, watching it take off. It was an odd situation – it wasn't full dark yet, but this owl was still flying around. Shrugging it off, she sat at the table, looking at the letter.

'Miss Selene Talcrom

West Wing Bedroom

Magic's Hollow, London'

Her eyes grew wide at the title. They got the bedroom right, but what was this whole 'Magic's Hollow' thing? And who was Selene Talcrom?

"May I see it, Selene?" her mother asked, looking over the table with a curious tone to her voice.

Selene looked up at her mother, handing her the envelope. Her mother took a look at whom the letter was addressed to, and turned pale. She slowly handed it back to her daughter, and then looked up at her with vivid blue eyes that didn't seem to fit in with hers – a fact she just realized.

"Selene, I think I should explain something to you."

* * *

**Weitzel Manor (as you could guess by now, Magic's Hollow) 7 o'clock PM**

* * *

Her mother settled them both in the huge living room that belonged to the Weitzels, covered in an array of black, greens, and other complimentary colors. The couches and chairs all looked overstuffed, and probably were. Selene settled across from her mother – who was sitting on a black couch – in a forest green armchair. Her mother looked up at her, an indescribable look in her eye.

"Selene, you know your father and I love you very much. I have a little secret I've kept from you for eleven years." Selene's eyes grew wider as she realized the truth, "You are adopted."

No wonder! No wonder she looked nothing like the rest of her family – nothing like her father or anyone on his side, the same with her mother's side. She always figured that it was just coincidence, but then she remembered – nothing happens by coincidence.

"Of course, last year your adoptive parents wanted to see you again, and if you consented, move back in with them. The Talcroms are wonderful people, Selene, and if you'd like to move in with them you can. I just thought that ten years was too young to know that you had two sets of parents, and I certainly think that eleven is."

Selene looked up at her adoptive mother – she felt as if the woman in front of her was totally alien to her now – and smiled.

"I'd like to meet them at least, but can you please explain the letter? What's Magic's Hollow?"

Karina smiled at her daughter, settling back into the couch.

"Magic's Hollow is the name of our home. See, when they allowed us to adopt you, they also offered us a home – one of their two estates, which each was inherited by one of the Talcroms. We gained an estate by adopting you, and therefore what they called this estate – Magic's Hollow – is what it is called now."

Selene nodded, her head swirling a bit. It was almost too much information to deal with at once.

"And also, this school – Hogwarts." Her mother continued, "It means that you, like them, are magical. You're a witch."

If Selene hadn't been sitting down, she could have collapsed. Her? A witch? There was nothing outwardly magical about her, except the fact that if she really truly wanted something to happen with all of her being, it would happen. Her power had only been exhibited once, and she thought it by chance. She looked up at her adoptive mother.

"I think this is enough for tonight…I'm heading to bed."

Dazed, she climbed up the stairs to her room. It was too much to handle today. Being single, being adopted, and being a witch – what else could happen today? Of course, that was before she reached her room. Opening the door, she rubbed her eyes, looking in surprise at her bed. The absolute last thing she had expected was a young man to be sitting on her bed when she walked in her private room.

"So, you must be my sister." came the hoarse and husky voice of the man.

Turning on the light, she got a better look at the man sitting on the edge of her bed. His eyes were bright – the first thing she noticed - and also very vividly green, like her own. His hair was like a mop, just sitting on his head, like blonde string tied together in knots – but the color was also very much like her own. Even sitting, she could tell that he was tall – probably around six foot or more, and athletically build. One of the most noticeable features of this man was his broken nose. Selene almost broke out laughing at the sight of it.

"It all depends on who you are, I suppose." Selene muttered, but loud enough for her visitor to hear, "To quote a popular movie – 'Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine.' Is it a crime to quote movies in the other world?"

The man smiled with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"No, it's not a crime. Well, it's not punished at least. I'm Jakob Talcrom. Your elder brother by about 7 years."

Selene smiled. Someone with a sense of humor that wasn't just sarcastic.

"Please, tell me I don't have a family that's dry and stuck up and all…prissy and stuff." She said, mostly to herself.

"No, you don't, actually. Surprise, looking at all the other older wizarding families." Jakob replied, looking at her.

Selene chuckled. She figured she got the best of the world, a family that's not stuck up.

"Well, I should let you go to sleep. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Before he could leave, she asked him one more question.

"What's tomorrow?"

He grinned at her, standing up with one graceful and swift motion.

"Shopping. Oh, and meeting the rest of the family. Everything from mom and dad to second cousin four times removed."

With a pop, he disappeared – Selene looking around for him with no luck – and she sighed. If she was going shopping tomorrow, she might as well get some sleep. She changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed, almost immediately going to sleep. She'd think it all over in the morning.

**A/N**

There ya'll go, hope you like it. Please read and review, I'll get the second chapter up as soon as possible.

Tons of love,

Elle


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, etc… I just try to whittle it into a different shape that's all. Don't sue me!

A/N: Oh, and I have another thing to add on about the summary: Haven't we all wondered what would happen to Harry's friendship with Ron if he had been sorted into Slytherin and been friends with Draco? Just an interesting spin on the same concept. Oh, and for not being confusing – her adoptive mother will be called Karina the rest of the story. Just so you don't get confused, but she won't call Karina by her name… Gein will be called by her name… I'm shutting up.

Chapter Two: Goblins

The sun crept through Selene's bedroom window at about 7 that morning, waking her up at first light. Sometimes, just sometimes, she wished that she could wake up later than daybreak, but with the position of her window, it was impossible. With a small stretch, she walked across the smoky grey carpet, stopping in front of the closet. Last night must have been a dream. How can she be adopted? And a witch? She shook her head slightly, trying to clear up the thoughts that kept running through it. Just in case last night hadn't been a dream, what should she wear? What was customary for an everyday witch to wear? With a small shrug, she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a pitch black t-shirt, and quickly pulled them on. It was only seven in the morning, and a Sunday, so her mother wouldn't be up yet. With a small yawn, she climbed down the stairs slowly, keeping her balance. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Selene turned into the living room, not liking the first sight she saw. Especially upon waking.

On the same black couch that Karina had sat on the night before sat two adults – one was female, who looked almost exactly how Selene pictured herself looking when she was in her high twenties, low thirties – long blonde hair, but with dull blue eyes. The man sat next to the woman, holding her pale hand with his own tanned one. He looked up at her as she entered the room, with emerald green eyes that matched her own. Surprised, she took a few steps backward. This man was her father? And the woman, her mother? In the same armchair she had sat in last night sat her mother, and on the arm of the couch next to them, her brother, Jakob. On another chair, Karina. All the adults had china cups in their hands – tea, most likely, knowing her mother. Selene stood by the doorway, looking at the two strangers.

"Good morning, Selene." came the tired voice of her mother, looking up from her cup of tea.

Selene looked up at Karina, with a sharp nod. She looked up at Jakob with a large smile, and then went go sit on the couch near him. She sat in silence for a few moments, and then Jakob cleared his throat.

"Selene, I'd like you to meet Mom and Dad." he said softly, gesturing to each of them in turn.

Her mother smiled at her, and her father nodded at her sharply. Selene looked at them with a weak smile.

"Do you mind… you know…if I call you by your first names? The Weitzels will always be my parents, after all."

Her mother smiled, and nodded.

"My name is Geineiva, but please, call me Gein. My husband's name is Daniel," she said softly. Her voice was almost angelic, melodious.

Selene nodded, leaning back into the cushions of the couch. Once they had introduced themselves, she felt much more comfortable around them – the Talcroms had the kind of presence that one felt that they could tell them anything. She looked down at her hands, only looking up when her mother spoke up.

"I suppose we should be getting to town? We need to get you and your brother supplies." she spoke softly, standing up and moving to the fireplace in the main room.

Selene looked over at her brother in surprise, "You go to Hogwarts, too?"

Jakob smiled with a nod, "My last year."

Selene smiled weakly. She'd probably feel better, now that she knew someone at the school already. It wasn't too reassuring, because she most likely wouldn't be able to spend very much time with him.

"Err, wait – what about my stuff?" Selene asked, gesturing up the stairs.

Her mother turned back, looking at Selene.

"We'll get it on our way back." she nodded towards the fireplace, and her husband rose to join her.

Jakob and Selene rose in the same movement, moving to the fireplace. Jakob moved closer to their mother when she reached into her pocket and held out a large leather sack to him. Jakob reached in, taking a handful, and tossed the substance into the fireplace. As the grains of the powder hit the stone, green flames leapt up. Jakob stepped into them.

"Diagon Alley!" and with a pop, he was gone.

Selene blinked as her mother held the bag out to her. She looked up at her with a sense of confusion. Was there some sort of magic involved in this? She didn't know any magic! How was she supposed to get through?

"You take a handful, toss it in, step in, and speak your destination." came the hoarse voice of her father. It was the first words he had said to her the whole time he was there, "You'll be in the same place as Jake, and he should be there to help you through."

Selene smiled at him, with a sharp nod. She took a handful of the powder, which felt soft and grainy in her hand, and she tossed it in. When the green flames appeared, she stepped in, closing her eyes.

"Diagon Alley!"

She heard a small audible pop next to her, and when she opened her eyes, she came tumbling out of a small alcove, to the feet of her brother. She stood up, brushing herself off with a flick of the wrist on her clothing. Jakob looked at her with a grin, pushing her away from the grate.

"Let's start heading for Gringotts. You're going to have fun with the goblins, I can tell."

Selene looked up at her brother with wide eyes. Goblins? What else could she expect?

"Alright, I'm going to explain some things on our way to Gringotts – it's this way, by the way."

He took off down a crowded street, and Selene kept right behind him.

"There's one thing you have to learn about our world – if you have the possibility, nothing is impossible. There are such things as werewolves, and there are such things as giants. Anything that's a monster actually exists in our world. Hogwarts usually doesn't have most of the monsters that the rest of the wizarding world has, though our gamekeeper looks a lot like a giant. Haven't met anyone who's abnormal in species, yet. However, species isn't your worst problem. The main classes that you have to take are Potions, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic… I think there's one or two more, but those are pretty basic. When you reach your third year you have to choose electives as well." Selene watched over his shoulder as he began ticking the classes off on his fingers.

Selene looked up at the buildings around them. They were going rather fast down the road, as the buildings were going rather quickly, and she didn't catch the names of any of them. But as they neared the end of the street, they arrived at a large white building. Jakob stopped a few feet away from the entrance.

"Gringotts."

Selene blinked at the snow white building, following Jakob as he made his way in the first doorway – made of bronze. The next doors were made of silver, and engraved. As Jakob opened one door, she read the engraving.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

She blinked at the writing, and then stepped inside the main room. With a blink, she looked around. The main lobby of Gringotts was _huge_! There was a counter running down each side of the room, goblins lined up behind all of them – ugly buggers, they were. Each of them were short, dark-skinned, had pointy nose and ears, and occasionally she saw one wearing a pointed hat. She also noticed that each goblin had rather long fingers. She looked wide-eyed at the goblin at the front desk. He looked almost identical to the others, except he wore a wide-brimmed brown pointed hat. Her brother approached the desk.

"Good morning. We've come to take some money out of Miss Selene Talcrom's vault, please," he said, hanging the goblin a tiny golden key.

The goblin nodded at them, ringing a bell. In a moment, another goblin came, gesturing for them to follow. When they reached another door leading off of the hallway, the door was opened by the goblin, and Selene and her brother walked through. A sharp whistling came from the goblin, and a cart came speeding up a railroad track that she hadn't seen before. They both climbed in, and the cart sped off again.

* * *

Selene climbed out of the cart with a groan, stumbling out the door and almost running for the exit of the bank. Once outside of the bank, she took a huge breath of fresh air, and waited for Jakob to get out so that she could complain. 

"Never, ever ask me to do that again Jakob… That was horrifying." she moaned, sitting on the steps, "Unless you plan on giving me a air canister."

Jakob chuckled, standing near her.

"Are you ready to move on, Selene? We need to get your shopping done."

Selene nodded, standing again, and started to move down the stairs with her brother.

"Where first?"

They consulted her list, and decided to start at the top of the list – her robes and other clothing. So, they made their way down the street again to a store with a sign outside of it that read Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Jakob smiled at her as they reached the shop.

"I'll stay out here, just motion to me when you're ready to let me help you pay."

She nodded, walking into the shop. A squat, smiling woman approached her as she entered the shop.

"Hogwarts, my dear? The business just went down, I have to finish this young man here, and then I'll get right to you, all right? Just stand right here…"

Madame Malkin stood her on a stool after leading her to the back of the shop, and Selene had a look at the other customer that was getting fitted. He had long, black hair that had the appearance of being silky, although she was a few feet away, and it was pulled back into a small ponytail. His eyes shone a dull but entrancing grey, setting off his slightly tanned skin. Selene smiled at him as she stood there, watching him get the last of his fitting.

"Hello." she said softly, and then looked at the closest wall.

"Hey." he said, his voice carrying a charm and smoothness that even she couldn't carry in her own tone, "Hogwarts?"

Selene nodded, looking back at him.

"I'm Selene... Talcrom" she spoke her actual last name, in hopes that she wouldn't feel so inferior to the young man in the room with her, "Who are you?"

"Sirius Black, at your service." he said with a smile, "I take it you're a relative of the great and famous Jakob Talcrom?"

Selene watched his smile – it was like one, fluid movement – and then snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, he's my brother."

Sirius nodded, without a smile this time, "So you've met Regulus Black, then?"

Selene shook her head.

"It's a…long story," she said with a low tone, "One that I don't think you have time to hear."

She spoke her last words just as Madame Malkin made her last fittings on Sirius' robes, and gave him a swat on the back.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts." he said, and then moved out of the shop.

"Goodbye!"

Madame Malkin smiled at the retreating boy, and pulled a robe over Selene's head, then started fitting it.

"He's a good boy, that Sirius Black," the witch muttered, partially to herself.

The fitting took almost half the time that Sirius' did, and Selene was out of the shop in no time, after having Madame Malkin help her with the payment. She now knew all the little tips and tricks of wizarding coins. She stepped outside the shop with a smile at her brother.

"What's next?"

Jakob looked at the list.

"Books."

* * *

It had been about an hour, and they had gotten almost all of their shopping done, besides getting an owl and a wand. They had split up in order to get all of their shopping done in such a short amount of time, so now Jakob and Selene were together to get the last two – the wand couldn't be chosen by Jakob, and Selene wanted to choose her own owl. The door to Ollivanders opened as Jakob pushed on it, a jingle going through the shop, and there was a long, drawn out rickety noise as an old man flew across the shop on a ladder.

"Ah, Selene Talcrom – How nice to finally meet you."

Selene blinked. How did he know her name? Was he, like, some all-knowing Seer?

"How nice to meet you, Mr. Ollivander." she said softly.

He climbed off his ladder with a smile.

"You're the first one to have that reaction since… about seven years ago, I wager. This young man," he gestured at Jakob, "had the same reaction."

Selene turned to grin at her brother, who in turn winked at her, and she turned back.

"Now, which is your wand arm?"

Selene held out her right arm – Jakob had already explained to her some of the small things about Ollivanders. A tape measure flew out of a drawer to Mr. Ollivander's right, and started measuring her right arm.

"Alright. Lets try… mahogany and phoenix feather, eleven inches, bendy."

He handed her the wand, and she looked at it, giving it a small flick toward a cupboard. The cupboard flew open, and books fell everywhere.

"Let's try something unusual – ebony and pixie dust – only for certain customers who seem tricky – nine inches, very supple. Lined in silver."

Once she took the wand in her hand, an instant warm feeling spread up her arm, black and green sparks flew out of the wand, and Mr. Ollivander took it.

"Precisely the wand that chose you! 7 Galleons."

She paid for her wand, and the two went out the door – the little bell doing a jingle as the door opened again – and they made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where they rushed in, chose a snowy owl, and left. With a sigh, she jumped across the stone street.

"Okay, let's go to the gate and go home, alright Selene?" Jakob said, already leading her down the street.

Selene smiled. Home. She'd never been there, but just the single word made her feel comfortable.

A/N: Gods… After eons, that chapter is finally finished. I hope you like it. PLEASE review!

Elle


	3. Chapter 3

((AN about Chapter 2 and 3: I know that at Lexicon, it says that Regulus Black died in 80, the year before this story takes place, but as I've said in previous chapters, I do not own Harry Potter, and this is my own plot. So, for my own plot, Regulus is alive and in his 7th year at Hogwarts. If you have a problem with me straying from that small bit of plotline, then, please – rant your heart out.))

** Chapter 3: Regulus**

Jakob and Selene appeared into the Talcrom family living room with a dramatic entrance – Jakob landing perfectly on his feet, and Selene rolling across the floor. After Jakob helped her to her feet, her gaze traveled around the room. It was a bit larger than the living room that she'd had at Magic's Hollow, but it was still quite homey. There were two couches along each wall with a long coffee table in front of each pair, and a chair in each corner next to the fireplace. The thing she didn't see at first was the young man sitting in the chair in the left corner. After scanning the room again, her eyes caught on him. His face was covered partially in shadow, but he seemed familiar. As he stood, it clicked. He looked almost exactly like an older Sirius Black, the boy she had just met under an hour ago. This must be Regulus Black.

As he approached the two, Selene glanced over at her brother. His relaxed appearance had turned stiff – his hands clenched so tight his knuckles were white, his back straight as he looked straight ahead at Regulus. He seemed so tense – so afraid. It was almost terrifying. So, with a calm but cool smile, she looked up at Regulus, the corners of her mouth curling up in a smirk.

"Good evening, Jakob." came the voice of the man in front of her, the tone cold and distant.

Regulus' eyes flicked to Selene, scanning her quickly, and then back to Jakob.

"Evening, Regulus. What can I help you with?"

Regulus looked back at Selene, this time pointing out that he was looking at her. Selene looked up into his cold, grey eyes, and smirked.

"Can I help you with something? If you take a picture, it will last longer."

Regulus' expressionless face slowly turned into a slight smirk.

"This one's got mouth, Jakob. Where'd you find her? She's a Slytherin, right?"

Selene almost broke out laughing. His reaction was obvious; she could read it in his eyes. How he would react to the next part would be even better. Looking over at Jakob, she gave him a small smile to let him know that she would answer Regulus' question.

"I'm his sister, and if you're in Slytherin, I hope to God that I won't be."

Regulus frowned, looking at her, then back up at Jakob with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

Jakob's tenseness faded as he broke into a grin.

"I didn't either, until a few days ago. But she's not half bad, is she?"

Regulus shook his head, with a small hint of a smile. He looked down at her, offering her his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Regulus Black."

Selene smirked, just looking down at her hand. Well, if he was a friend of her brother – or she figured he was, otherwise Jakob would have told him to get out – then he must have been okay. She reached out her hand, and placed it in his. The second she had placed her hand in his; he raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her palm.

"I know who you are. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Regulus, my name is Selene Talcrom."

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Jakob's proud grin. She knew what he was thinking – that Selene had already adopted the family name, and now he wouldn't be afraid of introducing her as his sister. But then what she really said clicked in his mind, and he looked down at her with a confused look.

"I met his brother," she explained, looking up at her brother.

The silence was almost deadly. Regulus' expression turned almost cold, and Jakob looked down at her in shock. Apparently, she wasn't supposed to mention Sirius in front of them. She mentally noted this.

"No wonder." came the cold voice of Regulus, whose tone had turned noticeably colder.

Regulus dropped Selene's hand like it burnt him, and moved past them to face the fireplace.

"Jakob, there's a meeting soon, so don't be surprised. I'll see you at school."

With that, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of Floo powder, and tossed it into the fireplace after stepping inside.

"Grimmauld Place." he called, and then disappeared.

The instant Regulus was gone, Jakob relaxed. He smiled down at her, placing a hand on her back, pushing her out of the living room.

"For future reference, don't talk to Regulus about Sirius. He doesn't like his younger brother much."

Selene nodded, with a small grin.

"Figured that one out."

* * *

The next month flew by like a mere second, and before she knew it, she found herself standing next to Jakob at King's Cross. Today was September 1, her first day of school at Hogwarts. Jakob had taken the liberty of telling her everything he knew about the wizarding world, so she'd have something to start with, and make friendships from there. Of course, the only person she could sit with without being laughed at was Sirius – and she didn't know where she could find him. Of course, Jakob was Head Boy this year, so he had to be on the train early – too early. Nearly an hour before the train took off; they were already preparing to get onto the platform. Jakob nodded at her, motioning for her to go before him. With a sigh, she walked towards the solid-looking wall leading to Platform 9 ¾, stepping through the barrier with a large smile. The sight of the scarlet train was strangely comforting, noticing it as she stepped out of her brother's way, who came right behind her seconds later. He pushed slightly on her back, moving her to the closest entrance of the train after pushing her away from her trolley.

"Go get yourself a seat somewhere near the back – it gets filled last, and you might be able to meet people you know." he spoke softly, with a wink. She knew he was talking about Sirius.

Selene's small, anxious smile turned into a grin as she basically ran onto the train, rushing to the back. A few compartments from the very back, she slid open the glass door to greet an empty compartment. Just the way she liked it. The compartment wasn't anything fancy – rather large for a train, but the seats were maroon with a small glass mirror above the left seat. Of course, being the type of girl that she was, she took a glance in the mirror. Her fluffed blonde hair was almost platinum; falling just at mid-back with orange-copper highlights every few inches. Her eyes sparkled a vivid green above a deep purple scar running from the bridge of her nose across her cheekbone underneath her left eye. She wasn't perfect – she most likely wouldn't be, without the scar – and she didn't claim to be. Her moonstone skin shined with the brilliance of one who had just stepped out of the morning sun. She grinned at her appearance, seating herself down on the right seat near the compartment's window. She spent over half an hour staring out the window, thinking, when the first wave of students arrived. She grinned at the first pair that she knew by appearance – Sirius and Regulus, both looking extremely grumpy about being together even for the slightest bit of time. Regulus caught her eye with a small smirk, and a nod. Within moments, Selene heard Sirius' voice ringing down the passageway.

"You don't realize, James, that Regulus doesn't deserve to be at Hogwarts." his voice was loud and cheerful, and within moments she saw him outside of her compartment, "In here, mate."

The door of her compartment opened, and Selene turned her head to smile at Sirius. His grin was large, and the boy's next to him was as well. The boy – whose name was most likely James – had unruly jet-black hair and bright blue eyes, having a slight jock look to him. He was skinny, sure, but he still had a little bit of muscle for someone his age. Selene gave Sirius a grin, and James a nod.

"D'you mind if we sit here – Selene, right?" Sirius asked, a rather large strand of black hair falling in his face.

Selene shook her head, moving over slightly so that Sirius could sit next to her if he so chose. If he were as popular as she thought he was, there would need to be more room in the compartment. As expected, Sirius sat next to her, while James sat across from him. Silence fell on the compartment for a moment, and then Sirius spoke.

"Selene, meet James Potter. James, meet Selene Talcrom."

James' reaction to her name was almost priceless. His eyes grew slightly wider, and he raised an eyebrow. When he opened his mouth to speak, she spoke instead.

"Yes, my brother is Jakob Talcrom."

James snorted, with a small grin. Sirius gave him a wink.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, mate."

Selene's eyebrows almost rose to the roof. He had talked about her to his friend? Why had he done that? It wasn't like he actually knew her or anything, had anything to tell James about her. He'd only talked to her for the slightest second. As James caught her expression, he broke out laughing.

Within moments, they were talking like they had been lifelong friends.

Once the train had started moving, a shorter-than-James boy walked up to the door, which Sirius had forgotten to close. His light brown hair fell like a cloud just above his shoulders, and his eyes were a pale blue color. If he had been a year or two older, he would have been described as Hitler's next blonde-hair-blue-eyes model. Selene gave him a smile as Sirius and James stopped talking about Quidditch for a small second.

"May I sit here?" the boy asked shyly, motioning to the spot across from Selene and next to James.

Selene smiled at him with a nod, as James scooted over slightly – he had been hogging the whole spot. The boy sat down, and looked up at Selene with a kind smile – one she hadn't gotten from anyone once explaining whom her brother was.

"My name is Selene Talcrom." she said softly, "What's yours?"

"Remus Lupin."

Selene smiled weakly. She'd always loved the name Remus – it wasn't too common.

"Well, Remus, this is Sirius Black and James Potter." she said, motioning to them both in turn.

Remus nodded at them, and Sirius and James continued their conversation. Meeting new people was fun, but listening into their conversations was more fun.

* * *

A/N: My god, I'm sorry for two things. One, that this is so horribly short (I do have more ideas for the next chapter, but I didn't want to start on Hogwarts yet) and two, that it took so long. I had ideas for the Regulus part – who will take a larger part in the next chapters, and I couldn't get them out. Oh, yeah, review notes.

**The Egyptian Sand Quill **– I hope you like this chapter as well, although it really only hit 5 pages in Word – I promise, because the next chapter has SO much more to do that it'll be longer and better. I'm glad you like it so far, though.

**Padfoot's love** – LEIKOMGCOOKIES! I love cookies! I'm glad you like the story so much, and I'm sorry if this chapter is a little –sob- sad… I mean it's bloody hilarious at the beginning.. Okay, I'm shutting up –munches on a cookie-

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

- Sorting!


End file.
